


Dipper’s Checkup

by AlexOC



Series: Laboratory Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Extremely Underage, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, robot tentacles to be specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOC/pseuds/AlexOC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of several one offs.<br/>Dipper gets into trouble in an abandoned animal research lab deep in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper’s Checkup

The door groaned as Dipper forced it open. He clambers inside and a smile crosses his face as his flashlight reveals the words, “Level 1 Biological Study,” painted on the wall in front of him.

Dipper began his search of the lab; the machines are dusty, but everything look like it could spring to life at any moment. It takes some time, but he finds what he’s looking for: the main computer. With his flashlight he followed the wires coming out the side of the computer back to a heavy duty switch set into the side of the wall. “Which makes you…,” he flips the switch. “Power.”

Lights turn on and mechanical beeps fill the room. Dipper rushes back to the computer and presses start. Seconds pass and the screen flickers to life, ‘Running System check 1%’. “Well, it’s a start.” He turns back to the rest of the room, “I might as well take a look around.”

Dipper was in awe. Just out in the lab there must have been dozens of inventions and experiments, and who knows what’s in the computer! Dipper could hear the computer working away, but he’s drawn to a hatch in the ceiling. The hatch is above a large open space, maybe 15’ across, marked off with some yellow lines. “It must be some kind of loading area.” He notices a set of spider like arms mounted to pillars on the other side, “But what are those?”

As his eyes adjust to the harsh light, he could pick out more details on the arms. Pistons and cables and springs. A few of them are long and seem more robust, positioned closer to the corners of the area. As if... "They can reach outside," he mumbled to himself. "I'm sure of it." His eyes drifted to the other arms, "But what about those?"

He crouches down over an arm that lay motionless in the middle of the marked off area. It was thinner than the others and ended in what looks like a needle. Just the sight of it made him shiver. “Maybe I should check on the computer.”

A synthetic voice cuts through the room, “SYSTEM ONLINE.”

Dipper jumps at the sudden break in silence. “Oh, jeez… Heh, that’s timing.” He turns and starts to make his way back to the computer.

[CLICK]

Suddenly, rubbery claws lash out and lock around his arms and legs. “What!?” He’s hauled into the air, his hat falling from his head.

The voice echoes through the abandoned lab again, “PROCESSING NEW SPECIMEN.”

Dipper tries to break free, but the arms are obviously built for creatures much stronger than him. “Put me Down, you Stupid Machine!”

The voice carries on despite his objections, “REMOVING NETTING.”

A pair of shorter arms with shear like tools at their ends detach from the wall. “What netting?” They begin to slice into Dipper’s vest.

“RECORDING INITIATED.” 

“What?! No! Nonono, no recording!” Dipper stammers. He tries move out of the way, but he’s forced to grow still as the blades grow uncomfortably close to his shorts.

A shiver runs through him as the cold metal slides down his back and up the inside of his legs. Piece by piece, his clothes drop to the floor below. The arms even make a second pass to cut through his shoes. He hangs naked in the center of the lab, the cold air raising goosebumps on his bare skin. “There has to be away out of this!”

“TRANQUILIZING SPECIMEN.”

Dipper’s eyes dart around the room; he can’t get knocked out! There, below him, the broken arm with the needle just flops around. “Ok, you have time, Computer Shutdown!”

“COLLECTING HAIR SAMPLE.”

A new arm comes at the boy with what must be half a dozen tools on the end. It swings out behind him and he feels a tugging in his hair.

“Cancel Te-HEY!” His order interrupted by a chunk of hair getting pulled out.

“COLLECTING SKIN SAMPLE.”

“Abor-OWW!” Something lashes across his back and the arms begins to withdraw.

“Please... be... done…,” Dipper moans to himself, already running out of breath from the struggling and the pointless shouting.

“COLLECTING REPRODUCTIVE MATERIAL.”

“No, No, No, NO!” Dipper throws himself from side to side, with all his strength.

“AFFIXING SAMPLE COLLECTOR.”

Nothing happens.

Dipper looks down, and sees the second broken arm fail to rise, “HA, I guess you’re going to have to skip this test, you Perverted machine.”

“STIMULATING PROSTATE.”

The blood drains from Dipper’s face, "I wish I'd been tranquilized."

Yet another arm come to life, and as it moves past Dipper he has plenty time to take in all the details. The arm ends in... a device. A thin rubbery sheath, maybe a foot long. Lumps run down its entire length and a clear goo seems to ooze from it.

He panics, every muscle in his body clenches up trying desperately to pull free of the device as it moves in behind him.

As end of the device begins to push itself into him, he gasps at the shock. It is cold! He strains his legs lifting himself a little higher, but it only buys him a few seconds of freedom. 

It moves deeper and deeper into him, then stops. Dipper’s body still shudders from the intruder, but he’s not in any pain. It’s just cold, foreign and uncomfortable.

Then the machine goes to work.

The device begins to pulse and ripple. Dipper can feel his insides being pressed and rubbed against.

His body shakes as the new stimulations course through him. Before he can even realize what’s happening, he shoots into the empty air in front of him.

Even as he tries to catch his breath the machine pulses into him. Those burning feelings that should have subsided were only dulled and they only seem to grow as the device begins to warm. A low moan escapes Dipper lips and he finds himself giving tiny thrusts with what space he has left to move in.

The second orgasm strikes Dipper in as many minutes and he can’t help but shout as it overwhelms him. Again, he shoots, not as much, but with more force than ever in his life. 

As the wave of pleasure passes, his legs turn to jelly, but this only sends his guest forward.

Dipper groans as he feels the arm slide deeper into him. He can’t keep this up. His balls are starting to ache and he can feel muscles starting to burn from the strain.

Beads of sweat run down his face as he builds towards that peak of pleasure for a third time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Dipper moaned something feral and bucks, as yet another wave of pleasure crashes over him. He’s drenched in sweat, and flush in the face. He can’t help himself from panting, he’s just so out of breath.  
How many had it been 5? 10? He didn’t know any more.

What comes next is worse. It’s more than just the ache in his balls, that feel like they’ve been wrung dry. Or the burning running through every muscle in his body.

It was the loss of the pleasure, it had felt so good. But now… Now he’s just hanging there, exhausted and in pain. It’s not fair...

And he’s so hard, he doesn’t know how. He’s cum so many time, it isn’t right that he still want to touch himself. But if he could… If the machine would just give him back one of his hands.

It goes on like that for what feel like an eternity, until that familiar feeling starts to build up in him again. He moans his lips the pressures continue to build. Then right when he’s on the edge, everything stops.

That wonderful churning inside him dies, “no..” he groans weakly as the arm withdraws. He sags in his restrains, unable to muster the energy to look around.

“SAMPLE COLLECTION FAIL. SUBJECT INFERTILE.”

There on the floor in front of him is that stupid broken arm with the cup on the end. He doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry, “that’s all you wanted...”

He’s numb, it’s too much he just wants to sleep…

“INJECTING MICROCHIP.”

He’s jolted awake again by a pinch sharp pinch on his right cheek. “Oww!”

“TAGGING SPECIMEN.”

He shakes his head trying to clear his thoughts. When something clamps around his skull holding it in place, and something gently squeezes his right earlobe. “What are you-” A loud thunk and a hard pinch from the machine catches him off guard, “Oww… What was that for?”

Even as the arm moves away, the pain in his ear begins to fade, but it feels off… heavy? Something metallic brushes against his cheek, “Did you give me a piercing?!” This really shouldn’t be his biggest concern, but what the hell?

“PROCESSING COMPLETE.”

The roof above him shuddered, and began to open. Falling bit of dirt and rays of sunlight fill the stale air of the lab below. The arms began to lift him higher, out through the open hatch in the sealing.

They lay him down naked in the soft grass, and one by one the arms detached, retreating into the lab as the doors closed behind them.

Sleep called to him, but the grass brushing against every inch of him only stirs him up. He’s free!

Dipper reaches down to touch his dick, it’s still so hard. Even the gentle touch with just the tip of his finger sends shivers through him.

He runs his fingers over the tip and moans as the pain begins to recede…

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Dipper woke up shivering.

Night had fallen, and he was wet from the dew on the cold grass. He climbs to his feet, his head spinning. Staggering over to a tree he heaves a few times, but it only reminded him of how sore he is.

He rubs at his face, flinching when his hand grazes the thing hanging from his right ear, “How am I going to explain that?” Looking down at the state of his naked self, “How am I going to explain any of this?”

Maybe he could grab a change of clothes from the bunker. The password is written in the- “The Journal!”

Dipper looks around frantically, already knowing what he’s going to see. “It’s gone...” The journal is in his backpack, the backpack which is currently on the floor of a top secret lab.  
He races back to the door he’d used to get inside in the first place, it was closed. A red light glowed above a keypad to it’s right. “I’m locked out...”

He turns away and begins the long walk home.

A plan already forming in his head.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Boy vs Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540965) by [zero_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun)




End file.
